The Infinitive 9 completed
by gowinx20
Summary: Magix is destroyed and the winx and specialists are on Earth. Sara has some new powers and has to find 8 others with the same power. Actually this story is the renewed story by Mina52999. please Rate and Review


**I read so many stories about winx club but none of them were like I wanted except 2 or 3 but among that 1 was incomplete. I wish that was complete. So this is one of the winx story. This is my first story so don't be mad if you didn't like it. And I don't own Winx Club. And by the way this story is like the same one written by Mina52999 but modified and completed. This story comletely belongs to Mina5299 until some chapters. **

"Magix is destroyed and we have to rebuild it. The best way to save Magix is taking everyone to a non-magical place, Earth or putting them in Alfea", said the headmistress.

"But the families must be together with them", said the headmaster of Red Fountain.

"So it's final the winx and the specialist will be moving to Earth. Timmy's parent's are doctor so they will be staying and Brandon's parents are the Knight and one of the most powerful fairy so the too will stay. The rest will go", said Faragonda.

**Winx Club and the Specialists with their families**

"Hey guys, Ms. F just called and she wants us to go to Earth and live there until Magix is safe", said Tecna calling all her friends. "She also told us to assemble in the Alfea ground in an hour so that we can go to Earth" completed Tecna. She was looking worried. But her sister Gingi ran to her to comfort her. Gingi always knew how to cheer up her sister. All of them were surprised. So everyone with their families assembled in the Alfea ground and Ms. F started to speak.

"My dear students and their families, I have called you here so that I can send you all to Earth where magic is absent. All the winx and the major specialist will be staying in Earth in the same mansion. Each planet will have their own floor and there is a special elevator connected to the winx club. The elevator is also connected in each of the floor. So there will be no magic in Earth so I forbid you to use any magic there in the local people."

All the girls looked happy because the got to live together like in the past three years but this time with families and boyfriends. Now this year was going to be a lot then expected thought everybody and stepped into the portal Ms. F had created.

**In Earth**

The girls came in the big mansion with luggage which was miniaturized in their one hand and their boyfriend's hand in another. Flora came out of the kitchen which was in the first floor with a paper in her hand. She put her fingers into her mouth and blew a loud whistle so everyone would stop talking. Helia smiled looking at her. She understood that he was impressed by the way she blew the whistle, after all he taught her how to do that. She started to read aloud:

"Welcome to the mansion winx. This is a guide to all of your floors and you'll have to discover your rooms yourself. The first floor is the kitchen, living room, dining hall and 2 grand guest rooms. The second floor is the computerized section of all the activities and works done in the house. This room will provide you the barrier to protect your house **if** any trouble from Magix comes to Earth. The third floor is for the Sparks, forth for Solaria, fifth Melody, sixth Tides, seventh Zenith, eighth Linfea, ninth Eraklyon, tenth Hexis, and the eleventh floor has master bedrooms so it is up to you whether you live with your families or alone.", finished Flora.

Everyone stated to talk and shout then suddenly the King and Queen of Tides started to call out Layla and Nabu. So did the King and Queen of Andros. Everyone started looking for then and then Sara's phone started to buzz.  
Sara: Hello

Layla: Sara ask our parents not to shout at us then we'll umm come back.

Sara: umm.. ok but where are you guys anyway?

Layla: close than you imagine

Sara: ok bye

Layla: bye

"Well umm Mr. and Mrs. Andros and Tides Layla said that if you umm won't well umm you know shoot at them they will come back", said Sara.

"ok we don't have any choice than that", replied all 4 of them.

Suddenly Layla and Nabu appeared and every one shouted in fright.

"um guys sorry you missed the wedding. And by the way did you meet Sara?" asked Nabu.

"No, but we have understood that she is Miriam and Oritel's daughter", said someone from that huge mass of people.

**Sara's POV**

"Yeah I'm Sara. Since you all know me now why don't you start introducing?"

The 9 girls stood up and started.

"I am Marina, the fairy of weathers." Said the brunette

"I am Starr, the fairy of moon" she said flipping her long blonde hair.

"I am Lyricia, the fairy of sound. And by the way please call me Ricky." The shortest of them said

"Hi I am Emma, Sky's sister. I am the fairy of time" she said

"I am Genie, Tecna's sister. I am the fairy of brains." Said the purple headed girl

"I am Katy, Nabu's sister. I am the fairy of insects." Said Katy whose face was exactly like that of Nabu.

Next were the two best twins in the world Kayla and Tiana.

"Oh hi" I said

"hi Sara isn't it going to be great? We're going to stay together." Said the twins jumping up and down hugging me

"so what's your powers?" I said

"I am the fairy of Fortunes." Kayla said

"I am not a fairy, I am a nymph" said Tiana.

Daphne got up.

"no way I am a nymph too. So what do you know till now?"

"nothing. Hey, you could be my teacher. What can you do?"

"I can read people's mind and control them but don't worry I won't do that to any one of you. And by the way I agree with you Sky, Bloom's really beautiful." Daphne said causing Bloom's face go pale as her parent's didn't know about them.

Sky's head popped making Bloom giggle.

"what?" my dad asked

"Good job Daph" I said knuckle pounding Daphne

"Oh this one's gonna be awesome" she said high fiving me

"He's kinda my close relation you know" Bloom said as her face dropped

"oh don't worry Oritel he may be her boyfriend or something. Isn't is sweety?" my mom said

"no mom. He's my fiancé." Bloom said looking nervous and not making an eye contact with dad.

"your what? I don't approve this. Dating is approved but not this. I just got to meet my baby daughter and uhh" my dad said and Daphne and I were laughing in the corner.

After sometime we went for dinner and believe me the dining hall was huge. There were chairs enough for almost 40 people although there was a separate table for the children and the parents. After that we (The Winx) had a meeting in Bloom's room.

**The next chapter will come up soon so don't forget to review and give some ideas about what to write in the next chapter although this is by Mina52999 we still can add something. And there are 1245 words in this chapter. And by the way buh-bye.**


End file.
